Seussian Engagement
by gotgoats
Summary: McGee has a question, but what will she say? Can forever be just one ring away? Seuss is my favorite, that much is true, and so in his prose, this poem's offered to you. I do not own Seuss, or NCIS, but give me a pen, as words are my best.


To all my readers, I must disclaim,

Any ownership of NCIS fame.

I do not own it, not one little bit,

No matter how big of a fit that I pitch.

####################

Just down the block is the Dark Side of Topaz.

Inside a man studies the gems that he has.

Necklaces, earrings, engagement and toe rings.

Diamonds and rubies and all shiny things.

Every day, as he waits for a client,

He studies a gem and hopes someone will buy it.

When his door opens a bell calls to him

And reminds him to greet one with vigor and vim.

Today it's a man who comes through his door,

Looking all rich, and not a bit poor.

He has a girlfriend, exotic and tall,

So he needs a ring, and it cannot be small.

He looks past the diamonds and peridots,

Until he sees one that he likes a lot.

"This is the one! The one I will buy!

"It's not some diamond from any old guy!"

"But for a marriage, you need a diamond.

For any other time, she would not mind it.

If you would marry your pretty young girl,

You must buy this one, it will give her a thrill."

"You do not know the one that I love,

For she is no violet, no shrinking dove.

She is a wild one, that I will say,

So I will buy this one and be on my way."

"I hope you are right, Sir, I hope that you are,

May your years by happy, happier by far

Than some of the people who come to my door

And spend enough to buy the whole store.

"Those people who think that love is just money

There's something in their heads that surely is funny.

For they may adore the clothes someone wears

Or how they arrange the hair on their head

"But in all of that, they forget one thing,

And that is that love harbors no sting.

Love can make long, sad days sunny,

And make you forget that your eggs are runny.

"And so don't forget, when the laundry's not done,

Or your coffee is cold as you leave on the run,

That the smile that greets you with a warm kiss

Will share all your years and coat them with bliss.

"In today's world, where life is so fast,

We often forget all the pleasures that last.

And so as you marry, please don't forget

To love and to cherish, and seldom to fret.

"And so take your ring and give it to her,

And remember that love is a miracle cure.

No matter what trials may lie ahead,

Just don't take anger into your bed.

"For anger will rob you off all your joy.

Your heart will become its unwilling toy.

But pleasure and gladness will be your friend,

And with their help, your love will not end.

"I would remind you, as you take a knee,

To remember there's beauty in all that you see.

On those hard days when love is not easy

It's not that you want that makes love so breezy.

"For there will be days and decisions to make

That one without love would easily flake.

Remembering what is best for your other

Is sometimes so hard, if you'd have your druther.

"Passion is fleeting, but true love is not.

If that you'll remember, a good shot you've got.

Just remember to serve one another

For with that love, it will be hard to blunder."

The young man regarded him with a stare.

He seemed for a moment to really not care.

But then with a movement, so slick and so fast,

He gave back the first ring and chose out a last.

"This is a diamond, is that correct?

Will this one my true love reflect?

I want to prove that my love is true,

Is it good? Is it bright? Do you think it will do?

"Is this the one? The one I should pick?

Does it show her I'll be there whenever she's sick?

For richer, for poorer, in sickness and health,

Does this diamond show that my heart has a wealth?

"Do you think that this one will last through the years?

Does it show that I'll hold her through all her tears?

Will it show that our marriage for years we will last?

Much better than rings only made of cut glass?"

"This ring? It will show her that you're in love,

That you know that she was sent from above.

Now don't forget flowers, or bended knee,

And go get your Abby, young Agent McGee."


End file.
